Daddy's Little Girl
by Spun Trumak
Summary: It's Jemima's first Jellicle Ball. After meeting the other queen kits, she realizes she must keep a secret to save the life of a new friend. One-Shot.


This is my first story...well its actually a one-shot but you catch my drift.

So please don't slaughter me.

I would just like to note that I got the basic idea from a video made by the author Taintie.

Disclaimer: Sadly, much to my shagrin, I don't own Cats. I would **like** to own Cats but I just don't have that kind of money at the moment. :)

It was Jemima's first Jellicle Ball

It was Jemima's first Jellicle Ball. Her mother, Bombalurina, and her aunt, Demeter, led her into the Jellicle Junkyard. She walked in shyly, staying close to her mother's side.

"Go on Jem; go introduce yourself to the other kittens." Bombalurina said to her small daughter.

"But I don't want to, Mamma." Jemima whined clinging to her leg. Bombalurina sighed and picked up her tiny queen. She walked over to the group of three female kittens.

"Hi Miss Bomba." Victoria said sweetly smiling at the scarlet queen.

"Hello there, Victoria. I was just here to introduce you girls to my kitten, Jemima. She's only a little younger then you all and I'm sure you'll be very kind to her." The three kittens nodded in response.

Jemima shyly stood in front of Bombalurina. The white and gray striped tabby came up to Jemima.

"Hi, I'm Etcetera. Do you want to come and sit with us?" Etcetera smiled at the shy new queen.

"S-Sure." Jemima squeaked out. Bombalurina smiled and nudged her daughter toward the other kittens giving her a quick wink as she walked off to join the older cats.

Jemima hesitantly crawled over to the group of kittens.

"You don't have to be shy, we're all friends here!" a brown and auburn cat said nuzzling Jemima.

"I'm Electra." The brown kitten said to her. Jemima smiled and joined into the conversation the kittens were having.

"Isn't Mistoffelees just to die for?" Victoria sighed.

"Yeah, though I prefer Tumblebrutus, he's so adorable." Electra sighed along as they stared at the group of toms.

They all told Jemima the 'who's-who' of the tribe, especially the toms.

"But no one can beat the king of them all." Victoria said all of their faces suddenly bursting into excitement.

"Tugger!" they all sighed thinking of the gorgeous tom.

"Tugger? He's my-," Jemima started to say then stopped herself.

"He's your what?" they all said staring intently at her.

"O-Oh uh, he's my mum's fr-friend." She said quietly.

"Only friends?! YES!! I knew they weren't mates!" Etcetera said excitedly.

"I swear, Ettie was about to fall into a depression. If she found out that Tugger had a mate she'd die." Victoria jokingly whispered in Jemima's ear.

Jemima swallowed hard.

_She'd __**die**_, Jemima thought to herself nervousness welling through her veins.

"Yeah, good thing he doesn't." she barely made out of her mouth.

The queens' Tugger talk was soon cut out by Munkustrap's loud voice.

"Everyone, please get into your positions! We are about to start the ball!"

The beginning of the yearly ritual started smoothly.

At the end of Jennyanydots song all the kittens were removing their cockroach costumes when a monotone meow rang through the junkyard.

Jemima's three friends all let out a loud squeal. They all ran out and there he was, the Rum Tug Tugger. Tugger looked over to his usual fan group and noticed a new face.

_Jemima!_, he thought cheerfully in his head.

While singing he came over to the group and nodded for Jemima to follow him. Through the whole song Tugger tried to pay as much attention to Jemima as he could, making all of the other kittens jealous.

After the song was over, the kittens all ran over to Jemima.

"Oh my Everlasting Cat!"

"You are SO lucky!"

"He was practically all over you!"

The kittens swarmed her.

"He doesn't like me like that; he was just being nice because I'm new." Jemima insisted.

"Tugger isn't just nice because you're new! That was Tugger flirting." Victoria assured her.

"I know for a fact that he was not flirting with me." Jemima persisted trying to laugh it off.

"Oh. And how do you know that, Miss I'm-New-To-The-Tribe-And-In-Denial-That-The-Most-Gorgeous-Tom-In-The-Universe-Likes-Me?" Etcetera practically yelled out making a few of the other cats turn their heads including the Rum Tug Tugger. Jemima, a bit frustrated now, suddenly yelled out with a voice that was not expected of a kitten of her age,

"Because, why would my own father flirt with me?!" Jemima covered her mouth with her paws as the kittens stared at her in shock.

"You're his…daughter?" the three said in unison.

Jemima just looked down and brushed her shoulder with her head.

"Why didn't you say that before?!" they all again said in unison.

"Well…V-Victoria said that Etcetera would die knowing he had a mate. I didn't want to know what would happen if she found out he had a daughter." Jemima said quietly to the group of kittens.

"Jemmy! That's only a figure of speech! See she isn't dead, maybe in a slight case of shock, but she isn't dead!" Victoria smiled nuzzling the young queen. Jemima looked up and just smiled at the group of kittens. They all smiled back until all but, Jemima's eyes became quite wide.

"What's all the commotion about over here?" a suave voice was heard behind Jemima.

"Tugger!" the three kittens squealed right on cue. Jemima turned around and smiled at her father.

"How have you been, sweetheart?" Tugger said scratching under Jemima's chin. Jemima responded first in purr.

"Good, I've missed you Daddy." Jemima said nuzzling the Maine Coon's neck.

He picked her up and Bombalurina and Demeter watched the two's little reunion.

"Aw, aren't they adorable together." Demeter smiled nudging her sister.

"Yeah, she is definitely Daddy's little girl." Bombalurina sighed watching her two favorite cats in the junkyard.


End file.
